Une page de neige
by CaptainJay
Summary: Comme dans mes rêves d'enfant, je m'en irai courir dans le paradis blanc...


_Totale impro mais il neige chez moi et je voulais le célébrer. Parce que moi quand il neige, je redeviens une véritable gamine. J'adore ça et je suis toujours de bonne humeur alors je me suis dit que j'allais vous en faire profiter. Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p>La neige. C'était toujours un événement, même dans une ville aussi froide que l'était Cardiff. Les enfants, emmitouflés jusqu'aux oreilles dans un amas d'écharpes et de bonnets ne tarderaient pas à laisser leur empreinte comme des anges, rejouer une quelconque bataille où les armes n'étaient que de la poussière, et se faire de nouveaux amis avec une carotte pour nez.<p>

Il aimait la neige. D'où il venait, ça n'existait pas. Et rien dans l'univers tout entier n'était plus beau que de la neige éclatante à perte de vue. Lui, qui avait tant voyagé, pouvait l'affirmer. La neige avait le don de faire sortir le bon chez les gens, de refaire vivre pour quelques minutes d'insouciance l'enfant qui dormait blotti au fond du coeur. Beaucoup de guerres pourraient être évitées si les politiciens prenaient la peine de plonger leurs mains dans la poudreuse.

Toute cette blancheur, cette pureté. Il n'avait pu comprendre au début pourquoi tous se précipitaient pour troubler cette plénitude. Comment pouvaient-ils briser ce calme dont l'humanité avait tant besoin? Lui n'avait pu se résoudre à sortir, il avait eu bien trop peur de salir cette blancheur. Puis il avait vu tous ces enfants se poursuivre en courant, se chamailler mais toujours avec le plus grand sourire qu'un enfant ne pourrait jamais aborder. Il avait compris qu'avec la neige, il y avait également le bonheur qui tombait sur les gens.

Regarder cette étendue blanche à perte de vue l'avait toujours calmé. Il ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer. C'était peut-être le silence qui ne pouvait être brisé que par des rires, l'insouciance du monde protegé de toutes les menaces qui ne cessaient jamais d'apparaître. Il n'y avait que sur Terre que la neige existait, l'humanité était tellement chanceuse sans le savoir. Elle qui rêvait d'autres planètes, d'autres mondes ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle était l'endroit le plus fascinant dans l'univers tout entier.

Accoudé devant la baie vitrée d'un petit appartement, le Capitaine Jack Harkness regardait tendrement les flocons de neige descendre sur sa ville. Tous les habitants auraient un beau cadeau en se réveillant comme il l'avait fait quelques heures auparavent. Jack ne détacha pas ses yeux de dehors lorsqu'il entendit des pas discrets s'approcher de lui mais il sourit tout de même, prêt à accueillir l'autre spectacle qui le ravissait tout autant que la neige.

Deux bras autour de sa poitrine et un baiser dans sa nuque. Un '_il neige' _rauque accompagné d'un sourire contre son épaule et Jack se retrouva à embrasser et serrer contre lui son amant, Ianto Jones qui avait quitté la chaleur du lit pour celle de ses bras. Glissant sa main sur la joue d'albâtre du Gallois, le Capitaine picora la bouche aimante de son compagnon au même rythme que les flocons qui tombaient derrière eux.

"Je te manquais?" souffla Jack, un sourire tendre rompant ses lèvres alors que son pouce s'égarait sur sa pomette.

"A chaque seconde Capitaine." répondit le jeune homme qui reçut un baiser sur le front pour récompense.

L'étreinte des deux amants fut engloutie dans le plaid rouge que le plus jeune déposa sur eux comme un manteau de neige recouvrait désormais la moindre ruelle du Pays de Galles. Les yeux rivés dehors, les deux hommes se fondaient l'un dans l'autre, l'oreille de Ianto sur le coeur de son amant, la bouche du Capitaine se perdant dans la tignasse brune de son partenaire mais avec des sourires amoureux sur les lèvres, sans exception.

"C'est comme une page blanche." souffla Ianto pour ne pas briser le calme du spectacle neigeux qui s'offrait rien que pour leurs yeux. "Pouvoir écrire ce qu'on veut, effacer et recommencer. Jusqu'à ce que ça nous plaise"

Jack sourit. Ianto avait toujours eu le don de raconter de belles histoires. Le jeune homme aimait beaucoup lorsque Jack lui contait toutes ses aventures dans des galaxies lointaines mais le Capitaine ne pouvait s'empêcher de jalouser quelque peu tout en adulant le talent de conteur de son amant. Ianto pouvait faire de la chose la plus banale une histoire qui passionnerait le plus vieux jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

"Je veux écrire notre histoire aujourd'hui." répondit Jack en baissant ses beaux yeux bleus dans ceux de son amant.

"Avec une fin?" sourit le plus jeune en relevant le regard sur son compagnon.

"Sans fin." répliqua le Capitaine en embrassant le bout de son nez, inspirant un rire à son jeune homme, bientôt suivi par le sien.

L'écho de leur bonheur ne vint pas troubler le paradis blanc, seulement leurs coeurs qui se perdirent dans un baiser, une promesse utopique d'étérnité, une alliance d'amour inconditionnel, des pages noircies de souvenirs.

_Quelques heures plus tard, dans la lueur de l'aube, les enfants de Cardiff, prêts à braver la neige, découvriraient deux hommes descendre en luge les pentes de leur ville, riant aux éclats, main dans la main._

**E.N.D**


End file.
